User blog:22kingdomheartsfan/My 5 favorite Death Battles
Despite the fact that I REALLY don't like the show anymore, there are still some episodes of Death Battle that I like. So here are 5 episodes I enjoy. Note: These aren't in any real order. Scorpion vs Ryu The classic Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter debate between the mascots of two of the greatest fighting games ever. Now Scorpion vs Ryu had some great animations and excellent action. Its also one of the few fights where the fight doesn't look completely one sided. As for the verdict: I agreed with when I first saw it. But that was mostly cause I'm a Mortal Kombat fan. Having recently gotten into Street Fighter, and seeing some of the stuff Ryu has done in his crossovers (Yes, I know the crossovers aren't canon but Death Battle uses non canon stuff all the time) I'm not sure its correct anymore. Still, I do like this fight all the same. Rainbow Dash vs Starscream Lots of times I come stuff that I like, but EVERYONE ELSE hates. This is one of those things. Rainbow Dash vs Starscream, where the Starscream, the commander of the Seeker Armada of the Decepticons, right hand to Lord Megatron himself, face off with the Pegasus from My Little Pony! … And lost. Death Battle was right when they said the Null Ray is pretty much useless against organic beings (That MIGHT not be 100% true) and between the fact that Starscream is a total moron, and Rainbow Dash's amazing speed, no wonder she won. Animation was all right. It was a VERY early Death Battle (Back when the show was good), so animation isn't Monty Oum level. Overall this is one of the better episodes in my opinion. Mario vs Sonic (2011) Ah Mario vs Sonic in 2011. A fight that had EVERYTHING! Epic action, great animation, a pretty damn even fight, and accurate results! … We don't talk about the rematch... But anyway yeah, this fight was again one of the better episodes due to all those reason I just mention. While I don't believe speed alone will win EVERY fight (Looking at you Flash), Mario and Sonic are so evenly matched, that Sonic's speed would give him the win. This fight easily makes one of my favorite episodes right here. Vegeta vs Shadow Vegeta vs Shadow! Much like Sonic vs Mario, this fight has it all! Action, animation, accurate results, but it also has VOICE ACTING! Yeah I know Sonic had voice acting in the first fight but this one is different. From the boys who brought you Team Four Star, Lanipator and Takahata101 come in and voice Vegeta and Shadow (Taka I'm sorry though, your Shadow sucks!) and deliver what is an epic battle that shows the amazing power of the Saiyan Prince! Looking at him just straight up knocking the moon out of orbit! I love it! As for the Results: I just have this to say...… DRAGON BALL BEATS GAME SONIC!! Being serious: I do not believe what a lot of people say about game Sonic being Multi-Universal cause of his fight with Solaris or Time Eating or whatever. I DO however put the Archie comics at that level. Archie comics does some stupid overpowered crazy ass shit! Some stupid Pre-Crisis Superman level shit! Now if Death Battle used the Archie comics, it would be a COMPLETELY different story for this fight. But, for whatever reason, they didn't. Regardless, this fight makes one of my favorites. Deadpool vs Death Stroke Now THIS is easily THE BEST episode! PREIOD!! Deadpool vs Death Stroke is a fight I keep coming back to visit! Its just... Just... GOD NONE OF THE EPISODES COMPARE TO THIS! Takahata101 returns with an outstanding performance as Deadpool! Taka, don't voice Shadow again, but talk to Marvel about becoming a Deadpool voice actor. It had a very Deadpool like opening with Deadpool and Death Stroke just looking at each other's wanted posters with Death Stroke being 10 bucks more. And though out the entire fight, we see the humor and insanity Deadpool is known for! Get's shot in the head? "OW MY KIDNY!" Gets his leg chopped off? "Oh. Hang on a sec, gotta fix that". Seriously Taka just did such a great job as Deadpool. The animation is amazing! I just love the 3D animation here! This fight made me love 3D animated fights! Now the result: Now I don't like that used this stupid sword that is CLEARLY from a non canon comic (If Deadpool killing the Marvel universe was canon, then Marvel should be over right now), but other then that, they got the results right. Not to mention I love Deadpool fucking with Wiz and Boomstick the whole time during the analysis. Yeah you call them out Deadpool! I could go on for why I love this fight so much, but you get the idea. This is the best episode. These are the episodes of Death Battle that are my favorite. Which ones are yours? Category:Blog posts